Gold Membership
Gold Membership, alternatively known as Nitro Type Gold or simply Gold, is an optional, annual purchase that upgrades the Nitro Type experience through perks including bonus cash, exclusive cars, and site-wide removal of advertisements. Nitro Type Gold is available for different prices; however, the purchase price only affects the amount of cash that is immediately awarded to the account that is being upgraded. Outside the cash deposits, all Gold Members receive the same benefits. One can only purchase Gold Membership for their own account if it is at least level 20; however, Gold can be purchased for any account, regardless of the level. Pricing *$9.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash *$13.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash *$16.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash *$24.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash *$34.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash *$49.99 Gold - Gives Nitro Type cash Benefits If a player purchases Gold Membership, they receive the following benefits for one year: *The Xcelsior V12, along with every other exclusive gold member car during their respective seasons or events. **Two exclusive achievements (one for the Xcelsior V12, one for the title). *20% more cash per race. *No advertisements on any Nitro Type pages. *Unlimited display name changing (regular members must wait 8 hours between display name changes). *Race logs and daily logs are stored for 90 days rather than 30 days. *The option to download all race logs as a CSV file to the player's computer. *A gold icon next to the player's display name on the friends list leaderboards, and during a race. **Gold outlined tag behind the player's car during races. *Cash donations can be made without a transaction fee. *Ability to send cash to anyone, regardless of whether or not the recipient is on the player's friend list. Payment methods Nitro Type Gold is purchased via Stripe. Currently, Gold Memberships can only be purchased using a credit/debit card. The option to purchase Gold Membership with bitcoin has been disabled. Updates and changes Gold Membership has changed throughout the years: *At its release, Gold Membership was only available for $9.99. It gave a third achievement (The Gold Standard) that had a $5,000,000 cash reward, but in December 2013, this achievement was disabled in favor of a direct cash deposit to the racer. *Early Gold Memberships did not give a 20% cash bonus every race; instead, car prices were reduced by 15% and paint job prices were reduced by 20%. This was changed with the Nitro Type 2.0 update. *For a period of time, only Gold Members were allowed to access the official Nitro Type forums. When the forums were shut down, this perk was quietly removed from the site. *In early August 2019, the admins updated gold membership to be an annual payment instead of the previous lifetime upgrade. This does not affect those who purchased gold before the update, but any purchases henceforth will be annual if one wants to maintain their membership. Trivia * Vielle was the first person to buy gold membership. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Nitro Type Gold